Kingdom Of Heaven
by Flyboy 62
Summary: AU Storm clouds gather over the Holy Land. Strife between Christian and Muslim threaten to overwhelm Jerusalem in a tide of Total War. HieiBotan, YusukeKeiko, KuwabaraYukina. Rated for language, gore, character death, sexual references and inuendo.
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I also do not own the motion picture Kingdom of Heaven, though this story is based off of it to a great degree(the title itself is taken from the film).

**A/N: **Yes. I stole the title and the little intro below from the movie. But I gave credit, man! No worries, this is not one of those lame fics where you just sub in the characters and give them the lines from the movie. While this is HEAVILY inspired and influenced by the movie Kingdom of Heaven, it is still MY story which WILL DIFFER FROM THE FILM, especially later on.

Also, a quick side note. My stories haven't been showing up on the "Just In" page. Do I have to have a setting turned on or something?

Here's ze tale. Enjoy:

_**It is almost 100 years since Christian armies from Europe seized Jerusalem. Europe suffers in the grip of repression and poverty. Peasant and Lord alike flee to the Holy Land in search of fortune or salvation.**_

_**One Knight returns home in search of his son…**_

**KINGDOM OF HEAVEN**

**Chapter 1: "The Bandit Prince"**

The pitter-patter of hooves echoed throughout the dense and tranquil forest. Small blotches of white fell from the heavens above and danced upon the wind merrily before finally setting down to rest upon the damp and snow covered earth. The occasional cry of a bird would break the silence, but aside from that and the trotting of the riders through the woodland the only sound that could be heard was the soft whistling of the wind and the rustling of leaves.

Riding at the head of the party was a man of both impressive height and appearance. He was garbed in a foreign looking chainmail, which was bronze in color and covered over at his midsection by a silver breast plate which bore several bizarre markings around its edges and a cross in the center. His boot clad feet hung over the sides of his mount, along with the edge of his flowing violet cloak which hung from around his neck. Upon his head he wore an iron helm which bore the symbol of the cross upon the forehead. The base of the cross went down over the edge of the helm to provide armor for his nose. From beneath the helmet tumbled forth long, unruly, and tangled locks of blonde hair.

He clutched loosely with gloved hands at the reigns of his mount, watching as his breath turned to fog as he exhaled slowly. Furrowing his brows, he raised his gaze to the overcast sky which hovered over the small band and watched as the clouds lazily rolled by.

"My lord," spoke one of the men, his steed galloping quickly for a moment before he came up alongside the Knight to whom he spoke. This man was not clad in the same raiment as the other, though he too bore the mark of the Holy Cross upon his chest. His mail was silver, and his chest plate, cloak, and tabard black with the white cross embedded upon them. His hair too was long, but seemed much more neatly kept. It's fiery red hue fiercely contrasted their grayish surroundings, and his brilliant emerald gaze could pierce a man.

"It grows late. I suggest that we retire and resume the search tomorrow." He voiced, his voice collected and smooth as silk. He watched his master as they continued to move along the muddied dirt road, gaining no immediate reaction.

"Don't you feel it?" The Lord responded after a moment. His speech as deeper and more hoarse than that of the Knight Hospitaller. He turned his horse slightly to look at the man.

"Tonight's the night, Kurama. My bones are screaming it." He finished, giving a smirk that showed his fangs as he turned his back on the redhead, continuing onward slowly. Kurama sighed, allowing his eyes to drift shut for a brief second before opening wide as a foreign noise tickled his ears.

"Raizen!" He exclaimed, looking to the Knight only to find that his sword was already drawn as ear splitting wails and cries suddenly erupted all about the group. Kurama and the seven other soldiers drew their weapons as arrows whizzed by their heads, one hitting its mark in the neck of one of the men.

Men in rags leapt from the bushes along the roadside, sprinting forward with malice in their eyes. They were armed with tools mostly, hatchets and pitchforks, though several bore blades forged of steel.

Raizen pulled back on the reigns of his horse, forcing it up onto its hind legs to deliver a firm kick square to the chest of one of the thieves, sending him hurling back into another. He scooped down low over the right side of his stallion once it regained its balance and waved his sword, creating a gash in another bandit's shoulder as blood spat up from the wound and into the air.

Kurama had already dismounted from his steed, holding his sword extended forward as he approached several charging men. Stepping left, he parried the swing of the first one's hatchet and stuck his sword into the rib cage of another. Slipping it free as the first swung again at his head, he ducked down and fell into a split as he thrust the blade upwards into where his attacker's jaw met his throat.

Two more of their Knights had fallen, both to the archers that seemed to have formed a tight perimeter around their victims. However, the ring was currently being shattered bit by bit as Raizen galloped swiftly about, slaying one yeoman at a time from his sprinting mount. Within minutes it was over as quick as it had started, only two bandits appearing to be left.

"Shit! Kuwabara, get the hell out of here!" one of them roared, grabbing another thief whose hair was short, curly, and orange and hurling him off of the road and into a bush as he held out his sword. Kurama regarded him critically, walking forward slowly as their remaining men followed his lead. Raizen emerged from behind the marauder, his white stallion neighing wildly and bucking its head about as he stepped down from the horse, sword held loosely in his right hand.

"Urameshi, come on!" the carrot top shouted, picking himself out of the shrubbery he had landed in when he was thrown. The other frowned, his grip tightening on his blade as he held it out, pointed straight at the Lord who now raised his sword above his head, holding it in both hands.

"Screw that!" He shouted as he threw himself forward, swinging at the Knight's mid section. Raizen brought his blade down swiftly, easily glancing off the attack and forcing his opponent to stagger by him a tad. Regaining his footing, the bandit spun about, trying to take off the Lord's head with one clean sweep, but was blocked again and knocked back, his sword flying from his hands as Raizen delivered a firm kick to his shins, forcing him down onto his knees.

"Urameshi!" The other roared with fury, sprinting at the Knight with his hatchet pulled back and ready to swing. Kurama stepped forward however, sticking out one of his legs and forcing the man to trip and slam down on his stomach, his weapon skidding out of his reach.

Raizen stalked over to his attacker and lazily raised his sword and placed the tip of it against the man's neck. Frowning, he examined his captive and studied him from head to toe. He was garbed only in dirtied rags, much like his orange haired friend, and was actually barefoot. His fingers and toes were pink and looked as though they were frozen. His black hair was slicked back, though several strands managed to pop out at random here and there. But that was not what interested Raizen. What caught the Lord's attention was the hazel brown eyes.

The Lord's expression was blank for a moment as those orbs took him back years. He remembered every detail about that day, every cloud in the sky and every single blade of grass. The sun had shone brilliantly down upon the French farmlands, but that damned star truly failed in comparison to the creature he beheld. It was like she cast a spell as she twirled about before him, her dark brown hair flipping about as she moved in his arms, her smile melting away all of his troubles and worries as her hazel brown eyes looked straight into his soul and warmed him in a way that he had once thought impossible. His chest felt as though it were being inflated as he exhaled heavily.

"….My Lord?" Kurama spoke, leaning forward a tad, his expression one of curiosity as he studied the Knight's reaction to seeing the young man up close. Raizen shook his head about quickly, his eyes losing their glaze as he poked at his prisoner with his weapon, forcing him to move his head sideways.

"You're name." He stated, his tone emotionless and dry. The boy frowned and gritted his teeth together, never looking away from his captor's fierce and icy gaze.

"Yusuke Urameshi." He answered, taking a glance at his comrade, who had now raised himself up onto his knees as well and was wiping some blood from his nose. Raizen smirked, signaling towards him with his helm.

"And the oaf?"

"You son of a…" the carrot top started, blue eyes practically turning red with fury as he made to stand. However, Kurama grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down, holding him there.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." Yusuke answered, giving the man in question a fierce look that said to stay put. He then looked back to the Knight, his frown growing deeper.

"How's about you just kill us and get it over with?" He growled, his hands balling up into fists that shook against the cold air that surrounded them. Raizen smirked, pressing the sword against him more firmly.

"No, boy." He laughed darkly, removing his helmet and holding it under his armpit with his free hand, revealing several bizarre looking tattoos printed upon his flesh, "I have something better in store for you." He finished, pulling back the blade and nodding to Kurama to allow the other to stand. Yusuke's face went blank as he looked back and forth from the Knight to the redhead, his gaze narrowing. Raizen laughed then, sheathing his blade at his waist.

"Get up, boy. Don't you want to give your old man a hug?"

--------------------

"Explain this to me again. Now." Yusuke said darkly, his shaking hands clutching tightly at the blanket that was now sprawled over his back. He stood next to Kuwabara, who also was given a sheet to warm himself with and a seat by the nearby campfire. Raizen frowned, looking to Kurama who nodded in response to his master's look.

"As I said, it was many years ago." The Lord explained again, sounding irritable. Not far off on the other side of the small camp the bodies of the dead were being buried.

"I was the youngest of two sons. Our father was the Lord of the town just over that ridge." He said, pointing with a gloved hand off to the East, " When our father passed, my brother took control of the village, and I was left to nothing. I grew jealous and made to start a coup against him, like a coward. However I was found out and wounded very badly."

"Right, you were pissed because daddy didn't leave you anything. I remember this part." Yusuke said impatiently, earning a death look from Raizen, who placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and stepped closer to his captive, eyes on fire.

"I would mind that tongue, boy, before I cut it out." He threatened quietly. Kurama furrowed his brows and made to step forward, but Raizen continued.

"I fled to a nearby farm and took refuge in the house. It was there that a young woman discovered me bleeding upon her floor. She helped me to a bed and nursed me back to health."

"And this has to do with me… how?" Yusuke asked, interrupting again. Kuwabara continued to sit quietly and listen. He didn't feel like talking. Or doing anything really. He had never seen that much carnage first hand before.

"It wasn't just some random farm girl, you idiot." Raizen growled, meeting Yusuke's gaze. Meeting his _son's_ gaze.

"She was your mother." He said, swallowing hard and pausing for a moment as Yusuke's eyes went wide.

"And I… grew to be friendly with her until we…." He paused again, trying to carefully select which words to use next. This had never truly been his forte. Normally he would say what he wanted and if someone didn't like it, they could go to hell.

"…grew to know each other very well." He finished, waiting for the boy's response. Time seemed to slow as the silence stood unyielding. It seemed as if even the snow and wind had reduced their speed.

"You're… really…"

"You're father." Raizen finished for him, feeling more out of place than he ever had before in his life. He closed his eyes, waiting for anything. Yusuke's mouth opened but no words came out as he stood there, staring in shock at the man before him.

"And after all this time you just come back." Yusuke said slowly, regaining composure, "Why?"

"I have come here from Jerusalem." Raizen answered, his hands coming to rest upon his belt, "The Holy Land. There, I am a Baron with a large expanse land and one hundred men-at-arms. I would have you return there with me. In exchange, I offer you a living … and my thanks." He finished, struggling at the end as he looked about uncomfortably.

"But why now? Why not sooner?" Kuwabara finally spoke up from where he sat, looking up at the Knight. Raizen inhaled deeply and closed his eyes before looking to Kurama.

"Your father has contracted a strange form of plague that I have never before seen. It seems to be non-contagious, yet is eating away at his tissues at an alarming rate." The redhead explained, giving Raizen a hesitant look before continuing, "I suspect that he will not survive to see the end of the month."

"So I'm supposed to take your place." Yusuke laughed, looking to Kuwabara with a smirk, "In case you haven't noticed, we're robbers. Bandits. We haven't got a penny to our names." He said, looking back to Kurama and Raizen.

"In Jerusalem, at the edge of the world, you are not what you were born," Raizen answered, watching his son carefully, ",but what you have it inside of yourself to be. There, he, who here lives in the streets, is the master of a city. And he who rules a kingdom here is there the master of none." He continued, stepping forward.

"I offer you all that I have to give." Raizen said, looking Yusuke in the eye, "And a chance for you to find meaning." He finished, waiting for his son's answer. Kuwabara and Kurama glanced at one another and then back to Yusuke, both holding their breaths in fear of shattering the moment.

"When do we leave?"

-------------------------

The desert winds kicked the sand about viciously, hurling it one way at one moment and then in a second changing its mind and tossing it back. The red hot fury of the sun bore down upon the rolling plains of nothingness, heating the earth to the point where it would scald a man's feet were he to trek barefoot through this hell.

"Brother, when will I see Jerusalem?" questioned a young woman mounted upon a white horse. She wore the traditional robes of a Muslim woman and a headpiece to block out the vicious rays of the sun. Her crimson eyes remained fixated upon the man mounted upon a steed of his own beside her, though his stallion contrasted her white one perfectly with its brilliant jet black shade.

"Hn." Was all that he offered in response, his mount stepping about as he straightened himself. He, like his sister, possessed eyes the color of blood and flame. But whereas hers were soft and gentle, his were callous and dark. His face bore no emotion and held the expression of a stone. His white scarf and black cloak billowed about him suddenly in a gust of desert wind, his spiky black hair dancing a bit as the white starburst in the center ruffled.

"You go so often. I would very much like to see Lord Raizen again. Or perhaps Botan!" She mused excitedly. Her innocence could be detected immediately upon hearing her speak. She gave off an aura of sheer ignorance to the evils of the world.

"Raizen is occupied and the princess is in Kanae." He answered, glancing at his twin before looking back ahead to the small Saracen village in which his unit was encamped.

"When she gets back then, Hiei?" She asked hopefully, her gaze remaining fixed upon her brother. It was clear that she admired him greatly from the way that she asked for his permission. The love she felt for him was evident just by looking at her eyes. Sighing, Hiei nodded.

"Yes, Yukina. I will bring you along the next time my business takes me there." He said, giving a small smile upon seeing the look of joy on his sister's face.

"Come." He said, giving a soft kick to the sides of his steed to begin galloping. Once his sister had caught up with him, he increased his speed. He had to be careful as not to leave her too far behind. These were troubled times, and it seemed one's home was not even safe.

The Saracen hordes were united and calling out for the return of Jerusalem and the death of every Christian inside its walls. His master Mukuro, though she had been able to maintain the peace with King Koenma IV for a long time now, was gradually being forced to take action against the Kingdom. Being a woman in command of a military force, she already was disliked by many of the Muslim generals. Were she to ignore the cries for a Jihad by the Imams, she put herself and the stability of her kingdom at great risk. Hiei knew that in order for her to have peace, she would first have to make war.

Unconsciously, his right hand came to rest upon the hilt of the blade that rested at his side.

--------------------------

**A/N: **Alright. That's Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy it. I've got ridiculously high hopes for this fic. No worries, the rest of the cast will be introduced soon enough and I have everything planned out already for the YusukeKeiko and HieiBotan fans(who I think will be particularly pleased with what I have up my sleeves).

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I also don't own the movie _Kingdom of Heaven_.

**A/N: **I'm hoping that this chapter shows up on the "Just In" page on Lately, none of my stories have been showing up and it's pissing me off to no end cuz almost no one sees the stories.

And MizuFlame, no worries. I am actually never logged in unless I'm updating stuff.

**Chapter II: ****"Thunder in Paradise"**

How long they had traveled, Yusuke had no idea. He had never been the best at keeping track of the date seeing as how he had never really needed to. He slept when he was tired and traveled when he had the energy, whether it be night or day. The life of a thief didn't exactly demand that one be able to tell time.

"Boy." Raizen coughed from where he lay in his cot, his hands shaking as they tightly gripped the white linen sheets at his sides. Yusuke stood up from where he sat and moved to his father's bedside, bending low and taking a knee so that the two would be closer to sharing the same eye level.

As I said earlier, Yusuke was not the best at telling time, so he had no idea how long it had taken them to reach this point. He did, however, know that they were in the port of Messina, the waterway to the Holy Land.

"What know you," Raizen forced himself to speak through gritted teeth, "of Jerusalem?"

His face was thickly coated in sweat and his face haggard. His hair lay wildly strewn about around his head and did not retain the golden hue it had held when he had first met his son in the wilderness.

Yusuke shrugged.

"I know it's the Holy Land." He answered, thinking it over as he rested an arm upon the bed, "People make pilgrimages to the place."

Raizen chuckled weakly as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, breathing in deep.

"It is a new world." He managed to croak, sitting up slightly and ignoring his son as he made to restrain him from moving, "A better world than has ever been seen. A kingdom of conscience. A kingdom of heaven."

Yusuke furrowed his brows as Raizen weakly grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly.

"There is peace between Christian and Muslim." He continued, "We live together. Or at least, between Mukuro and the King, we try. Hard to believe after a crusade, eh?" He laughed, his grip lessening as his head began to droop.

"Remember, boy," He spoke, his voice becoming softer as he struggled to get the words out. Yusuke inclined his head inwards and placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "That no matter what your position; you are of my house, and you will serve the King of Jerusalem."

Yusuke nodded, unable to think of the right words to use in an answer. Raizen smirked, his hand falling limp as he exhaled deeply.

"You are all that survives me." He finished, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling of the room, "At least try not to disappoint."

"Yeah." Yusuke said, standing up and straightening himself, "I'll try."

Raizen watched as the boy turned and left the room. Had he the strength, he would have smiled when his son took a quick glance back at him. It was a strange feeling to love someone so much who you had hardly known for even a month.

---------------

"How is he fairing?" Kurama asked as Yusuke approached where he and Kuwabara sat outside upon a sort of patio that overlooked the sea.

"Not good." He answered, casting his gaze out at the water that crashed down upon the rocks littering the shore. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked back to the Knight Hospitaller.

"He can barely talk."

Kurama nodded, ripping a section from the roll he held in his hands and placing it in his mouth.

"It's remarkable that he can still speak at all. Most men would have passed on by this point into either death or madness." He spoke, suddenly offering a small smile, "Then again, your father is not most men. He once fought for two days with an arrow through his testicle."

"Sounds like he's a pretty hardcore badass." Kuwabara spoke up from where he was perched, his legs dangling freely over the side of a wooden table, "But how'd he even get sick?"

Kurama sighed as he took another bite of his bread and washed it down with a swig of water from his goblet.

"It is God's will." He offered weakly from between gritted teeth. Yusuke scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then God's an ass." He retaliated, moving over to the edge of the patio and leaning upon the low wall that ran about waist high. Kurama frowned and examined his drink before taking another swallow.

"There is a reason, regardless of whether or not we understand it." He answered back, getting to his feet and setting the cup down upon the table, "I must go examine him now. I shall tell you what I find." He said to Yusuke, giving and receiving a nod before disappearing through the doorway the heir had just come through.

"How are **you** holdin' up?" Kuwabara asked suddenly, scratching the back of his curly orange hair.

Yusuke frowned visibly and continued to watch the waves.

"I mean it, Urameshi." He pressed, getting up from off of his rear, "You've gone from rags to riches in a matter of days and right after you meet your old man he's circling the drain."

"I'm fine." Yusuke answered sourly, pressing his thumbs together as though they were fighting to the death, "But thanks."

--------------------------

"This caravan is armed, Toguro." Announced a man sporting the raiment of the Knights Templar, the vibrant red cross printed upon the tabard distinguishing itself from the dull colors around it in this desert setting.

"Good!" The man mounted beside him upon a steed squealed, baring his fangs in a hideous grin as he watched the small convoy below the sand dune their unit stood upon, "No sport otherwise!"

His figure looked twisted, even when he was garbed in his armor. The man had obviously seen his fair share of battles judging from the grotesque scars that adorned his body where flesh was visible. With a gloved hand, he moved a strand of his grey, dead, and wry hair out of his decayed looking eyes.

"And they've seen us." The other said, gripping the reigns of his steed. Toguro cackled, giving the other knight a look of mock disapproval.

"Lord Sensui, you fret far too much! Nothing will come of it!"

"I would prefer not to be hung before my wife is queen." The man answered, adjusting the chain mail that covered his dark hair. Toguro laughed again, his left eye rolling about in its socket.

"Milord, your hands are clean!" He assured him, "_WHO BUT TOGURO?! _They'll say! It's always me. They'll believe it in Jerusalem, I assure you." He finished, drawing his blade from the sheath at his waist.

"To the best of my knowledge, aren't you at Nazareth praying?" He added, giving a twisted smirk to his comrade and nodding to the knights mounted behind them, who mimicked him by brandishing their swords as well.

"You're a dangerous man, Toguro." Sensui answered with a smirk of his own.

"If the war is to be now or later, I'd have it now. How much longer can that infected rodent last?" He answered, mocking the King by contorting his face into an inflicted expression and forcing his free arm to twitch violently.

"GOD WILLS IT!" He shouted then, delivering a firm blow to the side of his horse as the remainder of the company cried out as well, their steeds leaping forward over the sand and flying down the side of the hill.

Sure enough, screams erupted from the caravan of Muslims as they desperately made to arm themselves and protect the women and children. It would only be a matter of moments before their souls burned in hell's mighty furnace.

-------------------------

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara roared, looking about frantically in every corner of the complex. Why the hell would they make a place this big?! He didn't have the slightest idea of where he was.

"URAMESHI!" He shouted again, running over to the edge of a balcony and looking down. God be praised, there was Yusuke, drinking an ale while playing some sort of gambling game with some other men.

"Urameshi, come quick!" He bellowed down to him, waving with his arms quickly. Yusuke jumped up and sprinted up the stairs, "Come on, it's Raizen." He said, leading the heir through the maze of a rest-house to a room in which many curtains hung from the ceiling. Yusuke moved forward and looked back to Kuwabara.

"You coming?" He asked, only to receive a shake of the head.

"I can't go any further." The carrot top answered, stepping back and lowering his head. Yusuke frowned and kept going, pushing through the veils until he finally came before his father, Kurama, and several monks who knelt upon the ground.

"Get on your knees." Kurama spoke from where he stood next to Raizen, who sat in a small wooden chair. The room was eerie looking at best, illuminated only by the dim glow of multiple candles. Face blank, Yusuke stepped forward and did as he was told, falling down slowly onto his knees and watching as his father tried to stand, only to almost fall had it not been for Kurama catching him. Another monk arose from where he knelt and grabbed Raizen's other arm to keep him standing, but the lord quickly shoved the two off of him and managed to maintain his balance.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave an upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth. Always. Even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong." He slurred out, his voice cracking with every word.

"That is your oath." He forced, suddenly lurching forward and punching Yusuke across the face. Kurama pulled him back up onto his feet as Yusuke rubbed his cheek. That would be sore in the morning.

"And that's so you remember it." Raizen finished, weakly ripping a ring from his right hand and placing it in Yusuke's palm. Kurama then picked up a blade with a jewel encrusted hilt and placed it carefully in Raizen's grasp, who then held it outstretched until Yusuke took it from him.

"Rise a knight and Baron of Ibelin." Kurama spoke as Yusuke stood slowly, his eyes never leaving his father's as he remained standing shakily and breathing heavily. Struggling to speak, Raizen suddenly plummeted to the ground, only to be caught in his son's arms just before hitting the stone.

"D-Defend the K-King." He stuttered in a hoarse whisper, clutching Yusuke's shoulder, "And if the King is no more… p-protect the people."

"My lord, it is time to confess to Holy God not your son." Kurama spoke, stepping forward and holding Raizen as he fell into him. The redheaded holy man withdrew a vial of water from within his robes.

"Are you sorry for all of your sins?" He asked, kneeling down. Raizen laughed weakly, summoning up the very last of his strength to give one final smirk to Yusuke.

"For all… but one." He managed before his body went limp and his life left him. Kurama bowed his head as he began anointing Raizen's forehead in holy water, a prayer in Latin softly escaping from his lips. Yusuke stared for what seemed like an eternity at his father's corpse until he felt his eyes roaming upwards. His expression remained stoic as they came to rest on the cross illuminated upon the wall.

------------------------------------------------

"You'll sail now for Jerusalem as your father wished." Kurama stated, smiling softly as he observed the new Baron of Ibelin. The redhead stood dressed in the raiment of his order with several of his brothers-in-arms standing beside him. Kuwabara stood next to Yusuke and remained silent.

"I'll be along within the week." The Knight Hospitaller continued, "Be wary. The journey is perilous. However, if the Lord has purpose for you there he will keep you safe in his hands. If not…" He paused, placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "…God bless you."

"Yeah. Thanks, Kurama." The ex-thief muttered darkly. Kurama offered another smile and a nod before he and his men turned on their heels and vanished into the bustling streets of Messina. Yusuke frowned, looking to Kuwabara.

"We're screwed?" The carrot top asked. The baron laughed darkly.

"To the wall."

--------------------------------

The scene was truly grotesque to behold. Bodies lay scattered about on the dunes, tossed this way and that without remorse. The murderers responsible paid no heed to age nor sex whenever they had done their dirty work, butchering the pilgrims mercilessly.

This would not go well. That was all that Hiei could be certain of at this point. Mukuro would demand the heads of those responsible, and the Imams would scream for the fall of Jerusalem. The damned Christians were fools, never thinking ahead to what the results of their genocide could be.

"Siddiq," a soldier said, bowing his head low as he came to stand before Hiei, "we've counted over forty bodies. Only seven of the men were armed." He stated, watching as his master dismounted from his horse and began walking forward. It was strange how a man of such short stature commanded so much respect.

His face devoid of any expression, he knelt down upon a knee after coming next to the body of a young woman. His blood red orbs looked her over, noting her bloodstained features. She could not have been a day over fifteen. He felt his free hand ball itself tightly into a fist, his nails piercing the flesh of his palm and drawing some blood.

"Send riders in each direction and instruct them to ride until they find Christians. Then bring them to me." He commanded, his voice dry and cold as he straightened himself.

"Shall I send word to Lord Mukuro?" The soldier questioned, hands rested upon his belt. Hiei frowned, glancing to the man who's face was concealed beneath a coat of chainmail and a turban.

"No." The spiky haired commander answered, his gaze shifting until it fell upon the towers of Jerusalem far in the distance. His eyes narrowed as a gust of desert wind kicked up the sand about him, the bottom of his black cloak dancing about at his feet.

------------------------

**A/N: **Alright, that's chapter 2. Next chapter is when the opening crap will finish and the story will start to get good(or at least what I think is good). The gang from the show will meet up and we'll go into Jerusalem and the actual story will start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I DO** NOT** OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

**A/N: **Long time no update, ne? Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy with school work(especially the AP History. The AP actually stands for "Ass Pounding"). Like I always say, I'll try to update more frequently, but at this point we all know that I'm a liar(or at least I hope we do).

Avast! Here she blows!

**Chapter III: "****An Unexpected Guide"**

Flowing cerulean locks of hair gently caressed his body as the strands of hair engulfed him entirely. A low sigh escaped through his parted lips as his eyes cracked open just slightly, his crimson orbs meeting with a pair of violets which glistened brilliantly and seemed to have a gaze that plunged deep down into his very soul. Through every muscle, bone, and tissue he could feel a bizarre warmth spreading within him and threatening to consume him. And yet even as he felt it as it reached his chest and continued to rise, he did nothing to escape. Why would he ever do that?

No. He was content to stay like this forever. Slowly, his right arm raised itself upwards and stretched out before him, his hand tenderly running against the pale cheek of the woman's face. As a smile formed on her perfect lips, the Saracen captain did not attempt to hold his own at bay. Here they were far away from the bloody conflict that threatened to swallow the world, away from all of the hate.

All that he could register was a feeling of complete bliss as the woman lowered her mouth towards his, their breath mixing just before their lips met…

---------

"Siddiq," The voice called him from Heaven, a metal grip suddenly touching his shoulder. His eyes creaked open into slits, his fiery pupils locking onto the gloved hand that gripped him. Almost shrieking in realization, the soldier recoiled from touching his superior.

"Siddiq, we did as you commanded. We've assembled all the Christians in the area just outside." The officer explained, his body bent and eyes planted square on the sandy earth beneath them in order to maintain his bowing position. Hiei resisted the urge to pull the man's turban down over his face for interrupting his nap, but then again, he had been the one to issue the order. Grunting, the captain lazily climbed up onto his feet, his sheathed blade held in his right hand and his black cloak waving softly about at his heels. Throwing the end of his white scarf back over his shoulder, the warrior made his way from the tent without looking back at the officer or at any of the equipment he passed. Reaching forward with a bandaged hand, he parted the folds of the entrance and stepped out into the blazing desert sunlight.

Before him were assembled some twenty Christians, including both men and women, some of whom did not look as though they could even swat a fly from their arm. Hiei frowned and looked to one of the soldiers standing before the group, ignoring the terrified looks that he received from his captives.

"I trusted that you would use common sense when rounding up suspects." He addressed the armored man coolly, stepped towards a dirtied and scarred woman standing in the line. Uncaringly, he reached out and grasped her by the chin, turning her head to face the man he spoke to.

"Does this woman look as though she could have played a role in the massacre of an entire caravan?" He questioned, his expression as blank as a new canvas. The man made to speak, but stopped upon seeing his master's eyes suddenly flick back to the woman. His lids slowly narrowed into slits as his hand moved up her face and brushed some blood from her bruised eye. Holding out his now red finger towards the man, he spoke in a cold voice.

"Who did this?" He asked, his voice deep and as dark as death. The officer before him did not hesitate to answer, straightening himself as he did so.

"They are prisoners of war, Siddiq. Thus they are the spoils of the men." He responded, only to be knocked up his rear as quickly as he had finished talking.

Hiei's dark figure towered over his fallen form, his blade drawn and extended downwards so that the very tip pressed against his subordinate's chest. The soldier could feel a bead of sweat run down his brow as his breath caught itself in his throat, fear beginning to claw away at him.

"We are not at war, yet. You are disbanded from my service." Hiei announced dryly, though his face was still calm, "Get the pig out of my sight." He finished, glancing to two of his men standing guard at the tent entrance. Nodding, they stepped forward and scooped up the ex-officer, dragging him away. Hiei returned his gaze to the group before him, his eyes skimming over them before he waved a hand lazily.

"Hn. Return them to their homes, save for the two in the back." He commanded, gesturing with his head towards the men he spoke about. The bulk of the group filed off to the right as the two prisoners remained in place, an armed guard now standing beside each of them. Hiei regarded them critically from head to toe. They looked stupid, especially the carrot top, yet able. Looking to his side, Hiei spoke to another soldier.

"Where did you find them?"

"Along the shore, master. They were hiding in the remains of a beached vessel." The man answered, bowing his head as the man with greasy looking black hair stepped forward to strike. The guard beside him quickly grabbed him from behind and held him at bay.

"Bullshit! We were in the wreckage cuz we were on the damn ship when it crashed!" He shouted, his brown eyes lit aflame. The other nodded.

"Yeah, there was this storm, and Urameshi was like: "_Whoah__, Lighting!"_, but I said "_No way!",_ and-," He rambled, causing Hiei to frown in annoyance.

"Shut up, oaf." He ordered, earning a glare from the bulky man, "Who are you?" He questioned then, looking back to the first man with black hair.

"Yusuke Urameshi." He answered, smirking as he gave a thumbs up, "Baron of Ibelin."

For the first time in a long time, Hiei's eyes shot wide open. **RAIZEN** was the Baron! Who was this imposter?

"I'm Raizen's son. The old man came and picked me up in France." Yusuke explained smoothly, figuring from his captor's reaction that he must have known Raizen. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"And where **is**, Raizen?" He questioned, stepping forward as Yusuke's expression faltered. His hazel eyes cast themselves downwards as his confident grin turned into a weak frown.

"…Dead."

-----------------------------

"Hn." Hiei murmured, his hands folded over his mouth as he leaned forward in thought where he sat on his pillow. Everything that the boy had told him held weight. Kurama the Knight Hospitaller, Raizen's tendencies, his coronation… he even bore the raiment of Ibelin! Not only did this leave him with no suspects, but it also meant that the political and religious climate in Jerusalem would get much colder without Raizen there to help keep the peace. While he was a Christian, we was respected even amongst the Muslims as a great Knight and teacher. Even Mukuro would enter mourning when she heard of his death.

"To the best of my knowledge there was no man in the world who could kill Raizen," He mused to himself, though he spoke loud enough for his _guests_ to hear, "However, it was foolish to believe the same applied to disease."

Looking up with a stone cold face, he allowed a low rumble to shake his chest.

"Your provisions were lost with the ship?" He questioned, looking to Yusuke in an uncaring fashion. The Baron nodded, earning a grunt from the Saracen captain.

"Then you will be cared for from our stockpiles until we reach Jerusalem." He stated, closing his eyes as he drank from a goblet that he picked up from where it rested beside him. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Say what, now?" He asked, lurching forward in surprise. He hadn't expected any help from the Muslims. Then again, he figured to himself that he shouldn't complain considering that he had no idea where the hell they were.

"Hn. Are you deaf?" Hiei questioned, his eyes remaining closed.

"Why?" Kuwabara voiced from beside Yusuke, scratching the back of his head as his face contorted into a confused expression. Their host offered another grunt.

"Whether you choose to believe it or not is irrelevant and not my concern, but your Father was no mere crusader to us." He answered coolly, taking another sip from his cup and returning it to where it rested at his side, "I owe at least this much in his memory."

"T-thanks." Yusuke managed, offering a goofy looking grin as he punched Kuwabara in the shoulder. A crimson pupil peered out at the young lord, the brow above it inclining.

"Don't thank me. This isn't a favor to **you**, boy." He said calmly, folding his arms over his chest. Yusuke just laughed.

"Regardless, it's appreciated."

"Hn." Hiei answered, snapping his fingers once in the air. A servant immediately leapt to his master's side, bowing at the waist.

"Ready ten horses and six of the elite along with my sister, with enough provisions to last throughout the duration of a 24 hour ride. And send a messenger to Jerusalem immediately." He ordered, earning a nod from the man.

"What message shall the emissary deliver, Siddiq?" The servant asked, eyes closed and beard drooping towards the ground.

"Tell the brat that _Flying Shadow_ is coming and that he should make the necessary preparations." Hiei commanded, a glint in his eye as he worked a mischievous smirk. Bowing lower and straightening himself, the servant quickly dashed from the tent to fulfill his orders.

"_Flying Shadow?_" Yusuke questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking as well. Hiei gave a low chuckle that sounded more like a rumble.

"Where your father enjoyed being famous amongst his enemy for his chivalry, it is the opposite for me." He answered, his fangs now barring as he locked gazes with an amused looking Yusuke, "No, I'd say that the King of Jerusalem wets his diaper when he hears I'm coming."

---------------------

Within two hours Hiei's orders had been carried out. Sure enough, the master and his two guests stood before six mounted soldiers and four vacant steeds, each with a bag of provisions tossed behind the saddle. At the head of the group stood both a stallion as black as the night itself and one that was as white as the snow back in France.

"Brother!" The jubilant voice of a woman suddenly rang out, causing the part to turn towards the source of the noise. From within another tent a female had emerged clothed from the shoulders down in a white cloak adorned with intricate designs resembling blue flowers. It was her favorite, as he brother had sewn for her himself as a gift when they were young. Her teal colored hair fell over her shoulders tied into pony tails, along with a third in the back. Upon glancing into her eyes, Yusuke noticed that they were the same color as Hiei's though they bore a special sort of purity to them while his were consumed in flame. Kuwabara maybe could have made this comparison as well if he would have kindly lifted his gaping jaw from off of the ground.

The new Baron of Ibelin could have sworn that his friend had hearts for eyes as he gawked at the woman, drool now beginning to pour out from the corner of his mouth.

"Yukina." Hiei greeted with a nod, his look and tone turning more gentle as he took her hand and led her to the white horse.

_"Figures._" Yusuke noted to himself, stepping on Kuwabara's foot in hopes of snapping him out of it before Hiei had him skewered on a pike.

"Thank you so much for taking me along, Big Brother!" Yukina said, beaming from ear to ear. Hiei offered a small smile and another nod as he helped her into her saddle.

"I'm in love, Urameshi! I think my heart's gonna explode! SHE'S AN ANGEL!" Kuwabara managed to groan out before Yusuke smacked him across the back of the head, bringing him back to reality just as Hiei turned and gave them a questioning look.

"Hn." He snorted, leaping up over the side of his steed and mounting it perfectly. Getting the hint, Yusuke and Kuwabara did the same, though the carrot top took a little longer as he found it difficult to multi-task mounting a horse and staring at the new love of his life.

"Let's go!" Yusuke said, giving a thumbs up as Yukina clapped her hands together happily. Hiei smirked as he softly whipped the reigns of his horse gently, leading the small party as they began to gallop across the dunes of the ocean of sand.

-----------------

**A/N: **I realize that it's pretty short, so I apologize for that. I'm just apologizing for everything, ne? As I said, I'll try to update when I get the chance. Drop a review and it might remind me in case I forget!

Until next time!


End file.
